1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bed structures which can be moved to various folded positions about an eccentric pivot member to accommodate the needs of individual patients.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Beds have been suggested which include tilting or bending portions to provide a more comfortable position for a person to lie in. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,573, issued Jan. 25, 1972 to Bartz, shows a foldable mattress support with head and foot sections which are pivotably connected and manipulated between a flat position and positions at selected angular dispositions. Flexible straps interconnect marginal portions of a frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,765, issued May 25, 1965 to Katz, shows a bed having a head section, another section pivoted at its rear end to the forward end of the head section and means to support the bed on a base permitting the head section to move from a position coplanar with the other section to an angular position of less than 180.degree. relative thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,742, issued Mar. 14, 1950 to Taylor, shows an invalid's bed comprising a frame having a transverse member and longitudinal rails and a raisable mattress supporting frame section having side flanges comprising downwardly opening channels receiving the rails and having end portions slidable thereon adjacent the transverse member but spaced therefrom by gaps. The width of the gaps varies with sliding movement of the end portions.